Everything
by missunperfect91
Summary: One-shot ShadAmy :3 ..inspired by another fanmade comic.. :3 i just reimagined it a little ..and i know its loooong :D ...but I just couldnt help myself :3
**Hey everyone ^^ ...a few words before you start reading...this is a oneshot ShadAmy story :3..**

 **Its my first oneshot *p* ...I read another fan fic(comic) and I got soooo hucked to the song in it I just had to write a oneshot about it xD ...hopefully you will like my version too ^^ ...ENJOY :3**

The group stood around in front of the kareoke bar waiting for Amy to arrive.

-Where is she?..ugh im soo gonna give her a piese of my mind..I swear..Rouge was as the last few words left her mouth she saw her crossing the street walking up to them.

-Im sorry Im late you guys..I was..she was trying to explain why she was late but Rouge didnt let her.

-Shh...we dont want to hear it...lets just hurry and get our table.

The gang was there almost every Friday ..It was like a little ritual of catch up and just hang of them were working,but most of them were still in school.

-Finally you guys showed up..I amlost had to give your table away...Knuckles was tapping hes feet and gave the little group a nasty look.. Especially Shadow.

-Im sorry Knuckles its my fault..Amy was about to pull her seat out to sit on it but Cream beat her to it.."Hey..that's where I sit!"...

-Sorry Amy ...you can take my seat tonight..said Cream with a smile on her face. She was usually sitting between Rouge and Amy but not tonight. Shadow and the other two girls had a plan.

 _ **~~~FLASHBACK~~~**_

 _-Cream ...will you help me with something?..Shadow was standing next to the bunny girl at the mall._

 _-You need my help?...How could I help you?..You're the guy who saved the world,remember?.The girls eyes were wide as ever..She was both shocked and surprised,and maybe a little curious too._

 _-No its nothing like that...and its more like a favor really..Cream was really curious now._

 _-Okey sure..Cream was so caught up of what Shadow was going to ask her that she didn't notice Rouge walking up to them._

 _-I need you to get Amy in front on the stage next Friday at the kareoke bar._

 _-Umm okey but why?._

 _-That's not important ..will you do it?_

 _-Whats not important?..Rouge cut in._

 _-Shadow wants Amy in front of the stage next Friday..Cream said pointing at him._

 _-Wow Shadow!..I knew you 2 like each other but shouldn't you take her someplace more private for those things?..Rouge crossed her arms in front of her and gave Shadow perverted look._

 _-Ugh alright already ...I'll tell you guys but you have to keep this between us and help me out!..Shadow didn't have time to argue with the duo ..He had to get to practice._

 _-We're listening...said the girls simultaneously._

 _-Okey ..so ...as he was telling what he had planed the girls couldn't believe their ears. They were amazed that he could come up with such a nice way to confess to Amy.."..you got it?..so just get her in front of the stage and I'll do the rest.."_

 _-Awww Shadow that's soo sweet..sure we will help you!.._

 _ **~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~**_

-Yea ..sure..Amy took Creams seat next to Shadow. He smiled at her and pulled out her seat.."thx.."

-Khmm...someone woke up on the gentle side of the bed this morning..said Sonic with an annoyed tone in his voice. He was dating some other girl but was always there on these little get togethers. Just so he could keep an eye on Amy. He noticed something between her and Shadow and he didn't like it. Not one bit.

-You bet Faker!..Shadow gave Sonic a confident smile and turned back to Amy..."Anything for her.."

Amy blushed pink and gave Shadow a peck on the cheek as a thank you.

-Get a room why doncha?! ..Sonic raised a eyebrow when he saw the kiss.

-I'll give them a room personally but could you make up your mind on what you want to drink first..Knuckles was still standing at there table and the gang didn't even notice him.

-Sorry Knuckles!..I'll have a jumbo caramel ness..we could share it with Cream..said Tails. She just noded.

-I'll take a Coca-Cola with Stock on the side..Rouge was looking at the menu when she finally made up her mind.

-Don't you mean Stock with Coca-Cola on the side?..Knuckles corrected her..She just gave him a nasty look and kissed his lips.

-I'll have an energy drink..Shadow

-What for?..we're not going to do much here just sit and chat..Sonic was in a bad mood today. And he decided he would pick on Shadow for everything he said and done for the rest of the night. Shadow didn't even notice him..."..yea what ever...I'll have a Sprite.."he finished.

\- Strawberry milkshake with chocolate sprinkles please.

-Okey guys ..be back shortly..Knuckles vanished.

They were talking for a few minutes when Amy turned to face Shadow...

-So where have you been Shadow?..we haven't seen you in 2 weeks..at least I haven't..She was worried. Thought he was sick or mad at her for something.

-Ohh sorry ...I've just been busy.

-Busy with what?..I thought you we..Amy stopped when Knuckles got back with the drinks they ordered.

-Shadow ..you're up next..break a leg!..He placed the drinks in front of everyone and sat down with the little group. Shadow nodded , toke a sip from his drink and got up from the table. Looking at Cream and Rough before walking up to the stage. The girls winked at him and each took a sip from their drinks.

-Whats going on here?You guys acting weird..Sonic noticed something was up.."Shadow usually just sits there like a sack of potatoes..Only talking if asked..And now hes up on stage?!.."

-Shh ...this will be good..Knuckles

-Yea wouldn't miss this for the world..Tails.

Amy was a little confused by what was happening and was looking at the others. She faced the stage again when she heard Shadows voice.

-Hey everyone..I'm Shadow the Hedgehog..I have a special someone here tonight and I have a song for her..Shadow was looking directly at Amy .."So please listen .."

As he picked up the guitar looked back at the band on stage and started playing. Cream and Rough got up. They took Amys arms and started dragging her to the stage.

-Hey what are you guys doing?..She got scared for a minute.

-Hey!..Sonic shouted after them and stood up but got sat back down by Knuckles and Tails almost immediately.."What gives you guys?!"..."SHHH!"

As the girls were making their way to Shadow Amy was looking at him. He started singing...

"Sitting alone in this room  
Thinking of you being here right beside me  
Comforting my darkest fears  
Helping me to find the strength that lies inside me.."

Amy and the girls were amazed ..who knew he had such a good voice and was good with the guitar?..They finally reached the stage. Cream and Rough were standing behind Amy. The place wasn't that crowded so they didn't have to stand directly in front of it. There was some distance between them..

"You know I've waited so long  
To say these words to you . . .

. . .You know that I want to be your everything  
To hold you close and never let you go  
You know that I want to be your everything  
To lift you up and never let you go. . ."

Amy was blushing deep red but couldn't take her eyes of Shadow..He was singing the song with all of his heart..

"I know now I will regret  
If I don't tell you how I feel before I left  
Have you heard this all before?  
I want to lift you up and give you so much more. . ."

Shadow closed his eyes and sang the song with even more power he did before..

". . . You know I've waited so long  
To say this words to you . ."

He opened his eyes again and was looking for the girls..He spotted them and jumped off the stage. When Sonic saw him jump off he wanted to go see whats happening there but Knuckles and Tails were holding him down.

-Guys let me go!You cant be on his side!..Sonic was edgy.

-Sorry Sonic ..but Amy deserves to be happy and loved just like any one of us..Knuckles was standing behind him holding him down by his shoulders.

-Yea and they have been getting along with each other nicely with Shadow..Tails was holding onto him by his left arm.

Amy was so scared if it wasn't for Cream and Rough she would have run off. They grabbed her arms again and kept her in place..

-Amy come on..don't be silly...Rough whispered to her to calm her down. Amy looked back at her and nodded.."I'll try..."

". . .You know that I want to be your everything  
To hold you close and never let you go  
You know that I want to be your everything  
To lift you up and never let you go . . ." 

Shadow was still singing and playing the guitar but he was walking up to Amy now. She was blushing so much she had covered her face with her hands.

". . .You know that I want to be your everything  
To hold you close and never let you go  
You know that I want to be your everything  
To lift you up and never let you go . . ."

Shadow slipped the guitar on his back and took Amys hands from her face. He wanted to look her in the eyes..He started blushing..

". . . To hold you close and never let you go . . .

. . . To lift you up and never let you go . . .

. . . To hold you close and never let you go . . . "

The song ended..Amy was frozen in front of him. He was still holding her hands and locked eyes with her.

-Ohh for the love of ...Rouge turned around as if she was leaving and "accidentally" pushed Amy in Shadows arms..''oops..sorry"..She turned to face them again. They both had pink bliss on their faces but were looking at Rouge and Cream now.."Come on Cream ..my legs hurt from my shoes...I need to sit down for a bit.."..She toke Creams hand and lead her back to her others.

It was just the two of them again.

-... Rose? ...Did you like the song?..Shadow was looking at her now. When she didn't answer he reached for her cheek,cupped it with one of his hands and made her face him.

-Well what did you guys think?Awsome right?...Cream asked the others as she and Rouge took their seats at the table.

-Hey look look!..Tails stood up and pointed to where Shadow and Amy was standing.

Amy turned her head with ease and smiled at Shadow. She still had a little blush on her cheeks but it wasn't that much noticeable. She flattened her ears to her head, stood up to the tips of her toes and placed her arms around Shadows neck.

-Yes I did ...She closed her eyes slowly and kissed him on the lips..Shadows eyes were wide for a few seconds then he put his arms around her waist closed his eyes and kissed her back.

-WoooHooo!...The noise came from the table they were sitting at earlier. Non of them had to break the kiss to tell that. They just smiled.

-ARGH!...ARE YOU GUYS FOR REAL?...IM OFF!..Sonic was leaving from the table. He couldn't stay here any more..Tonight was too much for him..."Now I guess I know how she felt when I did the same thing .."he turned back to look at them once more and was out through the door.

Shadow and Amy broke the kiss. He picked Amy up and spinned around a few times with her before letting her down again .She was blushing but she didn't let go of his hand .Shadow returned the guitar to the band and they were walking back to their table.

-So does this mean you guys are finally together?..Asked Rouge

Shadow didn't knew what to say so he just looked at Amy.

-...yea ..yes we are ...Amy answered Rouge's question after a few agitating seconds .Shadow was the happiest hedgehog alive that night .They never would forget how everything changed in just a few minutes..

 **GOSH ITS LOOOOONG!...but its still a one-shot xD ...**

 **The song is Everything by Submersed...**

 **... hope you enjoyed reading it :3 ..Couse i had fun writing it :P ..see you next time :3 :***


End file.
